


Everyone's caught on a carousel pony (and one time around is a lifetime ride)

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Cirucs!AUThe fog was thick and low, perfectly matching the feelings of McMahon Travelling Fair crew. No one would come in this weather; no one ever did. But there was one person who was like the sun





	Everyone's caught on a carousel pony (and one time around is a lifetime ride)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for puzzle prompts amnesty month - this is May 2017's.  
> Prompts include; sewing, amusement park, clouds, tunnel, glass, smoking.
> 
> The setting for a potential travelling circus universe - although I've not got any real plans . . Pre-relationship / one-sided relationship.
> 
> Title from Don McLean 'Circus Song'.

The fog was thick and low, perfectly matching the feelings of McMahon Travelling Fair crew. No one would come in this weather; no one ever did. But there was one person who was like the sun - the Fair wouldn’t be struggling if they made her the star. It wasn’t just her bright hair bursting through the cloud of depression for she shined from within, content to let others shine; shining her light on them. And actually physical shining a light on them, for she was the techie. That was her, grease mark on her face, spanner in hand. She was fixing up the tunnel of love. . . Oh, to go on the Tunnel of Love with Becky. . . He could only dream!

For right now she was talking to smoking hot Fandango. Smoking hot because he was actually smoking (and yeah, he was hot, and no, Finn was not jealous). He flicked the butt on the ground and Finn rolled his eyes; they needed to respect this land, they didn’t need any more bad reviews. Fandango was probably after a new outfit - or to add more sparkle to the one he’s already got. That was him, over the top! And Becky would fix that up for him. She could do anything. She did! Handy with all tools - even hot glue gunning. 

If only the world could see how good she is! She needed to be where they could see!  
Even if she just collected tickets - he’d certainly buy 100 tickets from her. He’d buy anything she’s selling. Anything! 

And as he took a sip from a cracked glass - everything was broken here - he decided something. He slammed his glass down with a little more force than necessary, making the crack larger. He didn’t care though. He was off to see Mr. McMahon.


End file.
